Woof!
by Ambar Mellark
Summary: Yukio no sabe qué regalo será lo suficientemente bueno para su esposo, sin embargo su hijo Kouta parece tener la solución. One-Shot por el día del padre. KiKasa/MPREG.


— Kōta, deja eso en su lugar, por favor.

Sabía que era un bebé, un bebé de casi tres años, qué le entendía perfectamente y era un buen hijo; pero Yukio seguía repitiendo la misma oración desde hace seis minutos, mientras se debatía qué tipo de té poner en el carrito, a veces era difícil escoger entre canela o yerbabuena, y más si su hijo trata de agarrar cajas al azar y se divertía con ellas. Difícilmente le decía que no a esa pequeña personita regordeta.

— A tu papá le gusta mucho el té de canela, pero también adora el té de yerbabuena— le habló al niño que amenazaba con devorarse una caja de té de miel—. No sé cuál llevar, deberías ayudar a mamá en vez de tratar de alcanzar el cartón.

Sus preocupaciones no se limitaban a qué té llevar, por supuesto que no, abarcaban más que unas simples bolsitas con hierbas dentro. Ese día era un día especial para Kise, ni bien había pasado su cumpleaños que ya estaban celebrando el día del padre. No es que estuvieran mal económicamente, podían mal gastar en fiestas si así lo quisieran, pero teniendo a un administrador muy habilidoso como Kasamatsu, Kise se veía intimidado a la hora de gastar. Tuvieron una pequeña reunión en casa, compraron muchos dulces para cierto titán, hicieron una parrillada para un par de comelones y con algunos bebés en camino se gastó aún más en golosinas. Yukio tenía en mente, se juró a sí mismo, que no pasaría de un precio pre establecido para festejarle el día del padre a su rubio.

Compraba té porque ya no había en casa, por sí querían saber.

Con delicadeza le quitó la cajita a su hijo y la colocó en su lugar, recibiendo un bonito 'Lo siento' de la voz de su pequeño. Seguido le mostró las dos cajas de té y dejó que el niño escogiera.

— Miel— Yukio le sonrió suave.  
— ¿Tratabas de alcanzar la caja de té de miel porque querías té de miel?— él asintió y Yukio suspiró. Finalmente compraría dos cajas de té, ¿qué más daba?

Siguió con las compras, acompañado de la alegría de su niño. Cada que le preguntaba algo Kōta respondía con asentimientos, sólo tenía pequeñas pistas de sus ojos ámbar, a dónde miraban y qué miraban. Pese a tener tres años de edad, Kōta era muy tímido y solía hablar poco, simplemente lo necesario. Yukio estaba acostumbrado a su silencio.

Para la cena haría sopa de cebollín gratinado, la favorita de su esposo, también cocinaría un pastel de chocolate y pudín para Kōta. Eso era lo que menos importaba, ¿qué le regalaría a Ryōta?

Después de tanto tiempo vivir juntos, después de tantos regalos, su mente estaba en blanco. No podía regalarle una boina nueva para su uniforme de trabajo porque cuando se retiró y anunció su nueva profesión sus fanáticas le regalaron mucho que ver con la aviación. Trabajo descartado. ¿Y qué hay con el baloncesto? Tenían lo necesario, no veía el porqué de gastar en vano.

Iba a morir esperando una respuesta.

Agradeció internamente que en el cajero le atendiera un hombre y que todo haya sido tan rápido, mientras más tardara en llegar a casa, menos tiempo tendría para pensar en un buen obsequio. Debido a que compró pocas cosas le era fácil sostener las bolsas con una mano mientras que con la otra se aferraba a Kōta. Su pequeño hijo también quería ayudar y Yukio cumplió su capricho dándole una pequeña bolsita que contenía las cajitas de té. Con un pequeño Yukio contento y un gran Yukio preocupado, volvieron a casa.

— A tu papá deberían gustarles unos nuevos calcetines…—comentó pensante. Lo único que recibió fue una mirada de disgusto por parte del más pequeño— Tienes razón, tienes razón. ¿Pero qué podría regalarle a ese idiota que no tenga que ver con el baloncesto y su trabajo?  
— Mamá, mira.

Kōta había levantado su mano y señaló justo en frente de ellos, cerca de una esquina, justo en una cajita de cartón. El azabache siguió su mirada y en aquella esquina lo observó.

Sujetó a su hijo con fuerza y avanzó un poco más rápido a aquel lugar, el pequeño Kise entendió y caminó a la par de su padre.

— ¿Tienes frío, pequeño?— susurró con voz suave a la vez que se agachaba y acariciaba a un asustado cachorro— Kōta, es apenas un cachorro, ¿quién le pudo hacer esto?

Porque claro, lo había entendido. Alguien desalmado había dejado a ese indefenso perrito en la calle, cuando apenas era un bebé, y para terminar de molestar al ex capitán estaba haciendo mucho frío y parecía que en poco tiempo llovería.

Acercó más su mano al asustado perrito para brindarle el calor de su mano. Era adorable, una cría de un Golden Retriever no podía estar sola.

Le brilló el foquito, tiene una idea.

Se giró a su hijo quien parecía emocionado ante el canino, sus ojitos brillaban resaltando más su hermoso color a ámbar. No pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¿Quieres acariciarlo, Kōta?

La pregunta pareció sorprender a su hijo puesto que éste dio un pequeño brinco. Era tímido, ese apretar de labios y el rubor en sus mejillas indicaban que estaba avergonzado. Era realmente tierno.

— Vamos, acarícialo, no te hará nada.

El cachorro intentó alejarse cuando vio que la pequeña mano del niño se acercaba. Parecía que tenía miedo, incluso Kōta tuvo miedo de sí. ¿Podía en serio darle una caricia a ese perrito bebé? Se giró a su padre, esperando una respuesta a su no mencionada pregunta.

— No pasa nada, sólo tiene miedo porque alguien sin alma no dejó aquí solo. ¿Deseas acariciarlo?

Kise le había enseñado a su hijo que las pocas veces en que Kasamatsu sonreía era porque lo hacía sinceramente, y esa sonrisa le daba mucha confianza a todo el mundo.

No contestó, más bien intentó nuevamente acercar su mano al perrito.

— Está bien, no quiero hacerte daño…

Él se acercó y recibió gustoso la mano de Kōta. Era enternecedora la escena de su hijo acariciando un Golden Retriever, era como si estuviera revolviéndole los cabellos a su padre, a su pequeño cachorro. La idea estaba aún en su mente, y no la dejaría ir, menos si el cachorro se comenzaba a encariñar con su hijo.

Sonrió triunfante.

— ¡Estoy en casaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Exclamó a los cuatro vientos, como todos los días. Era un buen día, claro que sí, era el día del padre y aunque su pareja le hubiera hecho un buen desayuno sabía que aún quedaba más. Por eso mismo estuvo impaciente en los viajes, anhelando el llegar pronto a casa para compartir lo que restaba del día con su hijo y su preciado esposo.

Dejó su boina en la entrada y se quitó los zapatos, entonaba una canción y es que se encontraba bastante feliz. ¿Lo que olía era chocolate? ¿¡Eso era su sopita de cebollita!?

— ¡Yukiocchi! ¿¡Qué hiciste de cenar!?—corrió hasta la cocina, encontró a su hijo jugando con una pelota de baloncesto pequeña y a su esposo acomodando los platos para la cena. Era una escena muy bonita.  
— No sé por qué tengo la impresión de que ya llegaste, Ryōta— comentó sarcástico. Kise sonrió, sabía que ese comentario se debía al gritó tan efusivo de la entrada. Se acercó a él, le abrazó por la cintura y besó sus labios con ternura.  
— Lo siento, amor, pero hoy es un día muy especial— Yukio rodeó los ojos.  
— Lo sé, señor obvio—desvió su mirar hacia Kōta y Kise le siguió. Casi se muere al ver el sonrojo de su hijo y su mirada de determinación que tenía. Yukio se apartó de su marido y se fue a servir la cena mientras que el rubio se acercaba a su hijo y le besaba la frente.  
— Papá volvió, Kōtacchi~  
— F-Feliz día del padre…

Puede que el día anterior le haya dicho sus felicitaciones con la misma expresión, pero aún así se estaba muriendo de la ternura. No se lo pudo decir por la mañana pese a que era domingo. Día que fuera, hora que fuera, Kise hubiera reaccionado igual.

— Mamá, papá está rojo como un tomate.  
— Déjalo, ahorita se recompone.

Era de esperarse que Ryōta se emocionara al ver en su plato su preciada sopa, Yukio no le cocinaba su comida favorita si no se trataba de una ocasión especial y el día anterior no lo había hecho para prepárasela ese día. La disfrutó demasiado, y hubiera seguido comiendo más de no ser por el pastel que su pareja le había cocinado como postre, no acostumbraba preparar cosas dulces pero cuando lo hacía el rubio los comía como si fuera el último. Eso le hacía sonreír.

Continuaron en la mesa platicando, esperando a que su hijo terminara de comer el pudín de chocolate casero de su madre mientras escuchaba las pláticas de sus padres a las cuales no les ponía tanta atención.

Era un ambienta tranquilo. Yukio esperaba el momento adecuado para sacar el regalo de su marido.

'¡Woof!'

Se escuchó, seguido de unos sollozos y rasguños en la puerta. Kasamatsu se quedó en blanco, Kōta dejó de comer su pudín y Kise se sorprendió. ¿Qué hacía un perro en casa?

— ¿Yukiocchi?— miró a su esposo curioso, cuestionándole con la mirada.  
— Sí, eso fue un perro.

Se levantó de la mesa y fue por el cachorro. Kise no pudo evitar mirar a su hijo, pero éste rápidamente volvió a su pudín, nervioso más que nada.

Kasamatsu llegó con el limpio y adorable perrito en sus manos, el cual tenía un moño de color azul en el cuello, debajo de este un collar del mismo color.

— Lo encontró Kōta cuando veníamos de regreso a casa, es tu regalo.  
— Yukiocchi…  
— Sé que no es lo que tu pudieras estar esperando pero no pude resistirme, es muy lindo y creo que hizo una buena amistad con el niño.

Lo colocó en el regazo del rubio y el cachorro no hizo más que sentarse correctamente en sus piernas, ladrarle y luego apoyarse en el pecho del rubio. Debía admitirlo, era muy lindo, incluso se le hacía familiar.

— Kin pudo esperar más tiempo, mamá— otro ladrido se escuchó, el cachorro sorprendió a Ryōta, había volteado cuando su hijo dijo 'Kin'.  
— ¿Se llama Kin, Kōtacchi?— él asintió.  
— ¿Te gusta?

Vamos, que Yukio se encontraba más nervioso que Furihata en su primer partido y en el enfrentamiento contra su ahora esposo. Merecía una respuesta.

Kise miró detenidamente al cachorro y luego sonrió ante la alegría del canino. ¿Cómo no adorarlo si era muy tierno?

— Me encanto, Yukiocchi— respondió alegre, dándole caricias en su cabecita—. Le hará una buena compañía a Kuro~

Y en ese momento entraba un gato adulto a la sala de estar, un collar amarillo resaltaba al igual que sus azules ojos. Kise dejó ir al perrito después de quitarle el lazo de su cuello, destacando así el collar azul que mantenía.

Mientras un rubio abrazaba a un par de azabaches y los llenaba de besos, un par de mascotas se iban conociendo.

Kin se dejó hacer ante la nariz de un curioso minino, su nuevo amigo.

¿Hace falta decir que sus placas son un siete y un cuatro con sus nombres grabados?


End file.
